This invention relates in general to printed circuit boards, such as can be used in electrical junction boxes for motor vehicles. In particular, this invention relates to a printed circuit board having aluminum traces with a solderable layer of material applied thereto and to a method for producing such a printed circuit board.
Electrical junction boxes are used in motor vehicles to connect plug-in components to wire harnesses by a series of electrical connectors. The electrical connectors are mounted on a printed circuit board located within the junction box. A typical printed circuit board includes an insulating substrate, such as a dielectric laminar board, that provides corresponding apertures for securing the electrical connectors to the board. The printed circuit board further includes circuit traces that are disposed on a surface of the board for connecting the electrical connectors with one another or other components on the circuit board. The electrical connectors are soldered to the circuit traces for providing a secure electrical connection.
Known circuit traces are generally made of copper or a copper alloy. Copper provides superior electrical performance compared to other metals and enables other components to be easily soldered thereto. However, copper can add to the cost and weight of the junction box. Thus, it is also known to make circuit traces from aluminum or aluminum alloys. Aluminum provides comparable electrical performance and is relatively lightweight compared to copper. However, it can be difficult to apply a soldered connection to the surface of aluminum.
Although known printed circuit boards function in an acceptable manner, it is desirable to provide a printed circuit board having aluminum traces with a solderable layer of material applied thereto and to a method for producing such a printed circuit board.